mortalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Pigsty
Pigsty is a potent alcoholic drink with hallucinogenic properties. While the strength of its effects can differ from person to person based on their weight, it is highly addictive, especially to those who are plagued with mental trauma. Though illegal throughout the Numerian Peninsula, the availability of the key ingredients make the profit-driven black marketers pour into this profitable line of work. Production "The main ingredient is rye, rotten and diseased with blight. It will be partially blackened and shrunken, so plenty is needed. The next ingredient is wormwood which may be found in both the Numerian and Yurlich forests. For flavor, the main ingredient is anise, a plant which became an invasive species in parts of east Yurlin and Seldyne." - Unknown author Though the basis for creating Pigsty is the distillation of blighted rye, wormwood, and anise, the success of the production relies on the distiller's choice in additions, or more dangerously, their alterations to the main recipe. Positive additions such as mint, basil, or lavender can aid in the effects or flavoring if used in conjunction with the base ingredients. However, drastically changing the amount of the main ingredients can cause pronounced side effects that may harm the body indefinitely. Based on the tale of Pigsty's creation, the instructions for a basic batch of Pigsty is as follows: Both the blighted rye and wormwood need to be grounded into a mash, distilled, and poured into a pig's feeding trough. Next, the mix must be filtered along with the flavoring ingredients which need to be boiled and filtered separately. After the resulting liquid is collected, it is considered ready for consumption. Physical Descriptions- Taste, Smell, etc. When drinking Pigsty, the texture of the alcohol offers a spicy, almost burning sensation to the throat when consumed and a somewhat subtle sweetness on the tongue. Effects "I've seen my own men cry out for their lost brethren to this bittersweet poison. No matter the pocketfuls of coin, we've all lost family to this war but they can't be blamed... Even now I drink to their memory... if only to see them, one last time." - Name Unknown, Former Sergeant of the Numerian Army Upon consumption, the body attempts to adapt to the hallucinatory properties of Pigsty while the alcohol deters it from maintaining full control. Meanwhile, the brain pushes forth memories of extreme emotional attachment such as events with trauma, loss, and stress of even nigh forgotten or hidden memories to be relived. This sensation is similar to psychosis, though controlled only by the body's intake of Pigsty and the severity of the memories. While Pigsty is considered addicting, part of the feeling of necessity to drink it can come from the user's willingness to relive the memories. The effects on the body vary on the individual based on their tolerance to alcohol and their weight. Should the individual have specced into both they would retain some level of perception and control though they may still suffer from the hallucinations based on the severity of their memories and their emotions towards them. At the first drink, the effects can still be felt, quite literally, as the vibe and the vibrations of sounds can be sensed. It is possible for the first effect to be intense, should the memory be recent or powerful. Upon increasing consumption the effects turn into palpable hallucinations that became increasingly difficult to differentiate from reality. Side Effects The side effects of Pigsty's psychoactive properties, excluding the effects from the alcoholic content, can form from the excessive use of Pigsty. Most deaths and permanent side effects occur from the negative alterations as well as the relapse of people addicted to Pigsty. These side effects include addiction, palpable hallucinations, heart palpitations, seizures, blackouts, and death. Though as unusual as the extreme side effects, the permanent side effects usually come from survivors or people who have relapsed from their addiction from drinking Pigsty. The permanent side effects are schizophrenia, psychosis, and hysteria. Positive boosts in the intended effects do exist and these side effects are more sought after due to their more pleasing effects. One example is the ability to give focus while under the influence of Pigsty which can increase the positivity of the memory due to the increased control. Focus may be attained when mint is added to the distillation. Origins Folktale The story begins when a lazy farmer left his fields to waste at the peak of summer. A brewing hobbyist, it was said, the farmer stumbled in a drunken state, brewing with rye as he drank with glee. In his madness, he used rye which had been blighted by his inattentiveness until he drank until he dropped. Then not long, two watchmen passed by his home, patrolling the streets where they were the only thieves. The men had come to see the poor man on the floor, still as the pig's feeding trough by his side. In his hand was what was left of his batch, filled to the brim still with what the farmer couldn't handle. Drinking from the dead man's cup, the watchmen saw as the farmer came back to life to chastise them for their ill deeds and so he ordered them that if they wished to drink his rye away they better brew and give all a try today. And the men did follow before the day was done until they wasted their lives to the dead until both were buried under their own pigsty. Meta History While the rumors are that Pigsty has made a come back with a brand new effect, the truth is its ingredients haven’t really changed even before the most recent war. However, the usage of this drink as a method of reliving the past has given it a new purpose and a widespread desire for the trauma stricken. After the conflict between Numeria and Yurlin, the real change started after the grief of soldiers became too much to bear and drinking as it is a natural activity, came with a cost beyond mentality in this postwar era. As an act to further weaken the Numerian Army, the black market under Seldyne would feed Pigsty to prisoners of war and deserters alike, coaxing then in their addiction and trauma to have them smuggle Pigsty into Numeria, as a plot to drug the Numerian soldiers. By way of raft, the smugglers made it across the border and took to hiding their stock in Verdojen through a path in Grasel forest. While the prisoners of war stayed behind, the deserters that sided with Yurlin followed through with their mission, disguising themselves as merchants looking to score some coin. At first, they offered kind sympathies to the fallen soldiers and then a toast for their heroic deeds. Eventually, the men felt the effects and their temptations were set. Leaving their stock behind, the soldiers were too busy with their visions to notice the smugglers leaving them to drink. When other conscripts heard the cries and sulking of the grieving men, they too shared a drink that led to mass mania among the ranks. Eventually, the madness became difficult to handle, as many soldiers were arrested by their superiors and forced to suffer withdrawal. When the soberest men came forth, the story was that a group of merchants had sold them a new form of Pigsty, leading to the condemnation of the people who sold it and an investigation was made. Posting a public bounty on any useful information, the investigators were sent to Verdojen, where the bodies of the Numerian prisoners of war were still clad in their old uniforms. Though dead, the clear cause of death came from either alcohol poisoning or the effects of Pigsty but the motive was still unclear. When news came about as to the conclusion of the investigation, the story was modified to save face for the reputations of those affected. Many of the sobered men were discharged and the fake story was told that a group of sullied soldiers fell upon a supply of blighted rye, a known ingredient in Pigsty, which was used to distill some drinks. Afflicted by palpable visions, they were coerced into bringing the drink to the Numerian Fort which led to what seemed to be mass hysteria.